


Dúo de Súper Camaradas

by ErgoAvanti37



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Historia de Amistad, Ocurre inmediatamente después del capitulo 6 de la cuarta temporada, One Shot, no modifica nada de la temporada, vemos que es lo su Significo para Scorpia dejar la Zona del Miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErgoAvanti37/pseuds/ErgoAvanti37
Summary: Al salir de la Zona del Miedo, Scorpia y Emily se enfrentan a un largo viaje para rescatar a Entrapta, y aunque Scorpia está segura de que no se llevó nada del que había sido su hogar, se da cuenta que aún hay mucha carga que debe dejar atrás para poder rescatar a su amiga.Esta es una historia de superación y autodescubrimiento, en la que la amistad es el motor que impulsa a Scorpia a un mundo nuevo.Esta es una historia del poder de la amistad.
Kudos: 7





	Dúo de Súper Camaradas

\- “ _Ya lo veras Emily, antes que nos demos cuenta estaremos escuchando todas esas cosas que dice Entrapta, que nadie entiende pero que igual todas escuchamos”_ dijo animada Scorpia con un tono confiado mientas caminaba a paso firme a través del bosque.

Al salir de la Zona del Miedo, caminaron durante varias horas, y en ese momento se encontraban en el interior de los Bosques Susurrantes. Aunque, a decir verdad, Scorpia no estaba segura del por qué había decidido ir en esa dirección, pero se sentía bien de estar haciendo algo para salvar a su amiga.

\- “ _Solo tenemos que ir hasta Isla Bestia, donde sea que este, encontrar a Entrapta, de algún modo, y salir de allí, de alguna manera. Sera fácil, ya lo veras.”_ afirmó la mujer, mientras comenzaba a recordar las historias sobre la nefasta isla – “ _Taaal vez, solo tengamos que enfrentarnos a los escarabajos de sangre, a los dragones que escupen acido, a los arboles de navajas… y… quién sabe que otras cosas habrá allí…”_ con cada palabra, la confianza de Scorpia iba disminuyendo, y siendo reemplazada por un profundo miedo.

De a poco, fue bajando la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo por completo, y con grandes y preocupados ojos observo a su alrededor como si lo viera por primera vez.

\- “ _Emily, no. ¡Nunca debimos habernos ido! Tal vez aun nadie noto nuestra ausencia…”_ dijo nerviosamente Scorpia dando la vuelta y regresando por el camino del que venían.

\- “ _¡¡BRRIP BIP BIP PRIP!!”_ emitió Emily apurándose para alcanzar a la apresurada mujer escorpión.

\- “ _Lo sé, sé que dije que no regresaríamos, pero ¿en que estaba pensando? No hay forma de que podamos salvar a Entrapta, es decir, ¿Isla Bestia?”_ con cada segundo que pasaba, su mente se inundaba de todas aquellas horribles historias que les contaban de pequeños “ _Ósea, ¡Isla Bestia! Se supone que ser enviado allí es un destino peor que la muerte, es decir nadie regresa de ese lugar NUNCA”_ mientras decía eso se agarraba la cabeza con las pinzas, lo que estaban intentando hacer era una verdadera locura...

\- “ _¡No! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Entrapta!”_ exclamó más para sí misma, reafirmando su confianza y volviendo a girar para retomar su camino...

\- “ _Ay Dios, vamos a morir si vamos a aquel lugar”_ dijo mientras giraba en dirección contraria una vez más, el miedo disipando su renovada confianza _– “Tengo que deshacerme de esa nota antes que Catra la vea ¿Crees que ya la haya visto? Puedo decirle que era solo una broma, ella lo entenderá… ella…”_ con la mención de quién había considerado su mejor amiga, la consternación invadió su pecho, y sintió como si las energías la abandonaran.

\- “ _GRIIP PRII PRII RIP PIP”_ haciendo alarmados sonidos, Emily se interpuso en el camino de Scorpia, deteniendo definitivamente su errático avance.

La mujer observó atentamente el titilar de las muchas luces de la simpática bot, mientras continuaba emitiendo su orquesta de variados sonidos robóticos.

\- “ _Tienes razón Emily, si nosotras no salvamos a Entrapta, entonces nadie lo hará. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Catra tenía razón, soy una inútil, arruino todo.”_ Scorpia se acercó a una roca y se sentó, cubriendo su rostro con las tenazas, abatida.

“… _Tenías que hacer solo una cosa, una cosa sencilla y lo echaste a perder por completo…”_

_“…Claro que lo arruinaste. Si, eres Scorpia, ¡eso es lo que haces…!”_

_“… ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan INUTIL?!”_

Las palabras de Catra retumbaron en su mente, tan reales e hirientes como el momento en que las pronunció. Catra nunca había sido su amiga, había sido un error pensar que algún día podría penetrar sus paredes. A Catra solo le importaba acabar con Adora y la Rebelión, solo le importaba el poder, los demás eran solo herramientas y no le importaba dañarlos y dañarse, con tal de alcanzar su objetivo.

No pudo ayudar a Catra.

No pudo evitar que se lleven a Entrapta.

Y ahora no podía hacer nada para salvarla tampoco.

Parecía que cada tarea, cada misión que le habían dado, lo había arruinado por completo ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en rescatar a Entrapta, si nunca había hecho nada bien?

Sintió a Emily rozando suavemente su brazo con la el frio metal de su armazón y Scorpia la observó, centrando su atención en las cuatro marcas que Catra le había dejada con sus garras. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de todo el daño que les hacía? Y no solo eso ¿Cuántas veces había justificado sus acciones, aun sabiendo que estaba mal? ¿Cómo es que no hizo nada antes?

Scorpia siempre se había descripto a sí misma como fuerte, valiente, leal y buena amiga, y daba excelentes abrazos. Pero ¿de qué servía ser fuerte si no podía proteger a sus seres queridos? ¿de qué servía ser valiente si nunca confrontó a Catra? ¿Cómo podía considerarse leal si dejó que traicione a Entrapta? ¿Cómo podía considerarse una buena amiga si nunca supo lo que era la amistad? ¿y de que servía dar excelentes abrazos si nadie los quería?

\- “ _Yo no puedo salvar a nadie Emily…”_

Con sus típicos bipeos, Emily cambio de posición e inicio una proyección. En la misma se podía observar al antiguo laboratorio de Entrapta, sus pertenencias apiladas y desordenadas, los monitores rotos, partes de experimentos dispersos por todos lados y en el centro de la imagen, una Scorpia de rodillas, con una expresión amistosa y una cálida mirada en sus ojos.

\- “ _Esta bien. Ya puedes salir”_ se escuchó decir en la cinta _\- “Hola Emily. No te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase”._

La proyección terminó cuando Scorpia apoyó suavemente su frente arriba de la cámara, en un tierno gesto.

Scorpia observó la imagen con una expresión nostálgica, había ocurrido hacía poco tiempo, pero todo había cambiado desde entonces, en aquel momento ella tenía esperanzas, esperanzas de que todo mejoraría, que Catra finalmente se relajaría y que podrían rescatar a Entrapta… Esperanzas de que podría salvar a sus amigas…

“ _Un momento”_

\- “ _Yo… ¡Yo pude protegerte!”_ dijo Scorpia, repentinamente animada levantando a Emily en un fuerte abrazo. Ella no era una completa inútil. Ella había salvado a Emily, había desobedecido las ordenes de Catra, y le había mentido, consiguiéndoles tiempo para escapar.

No se sentía orgullosa de haberle mentido, pero lo hizo para darle una oportunidad de demostrar que todavía podía ser una amiga, que sí le importaban sus amigos. Pero Catra demostró exactamente lo contrario, le grito y la insulto, aun cuando le aclaro que había roto el chip “accidentalmente” y que había tenido que “matar” a Emily para obtenerlo.

Nada de eso le importo, nadie le importaba.

Había sido una prueba, una última oportunidad y Catra había fallado, no había nada más que Scorpia haya podido hacer por ella, pero también, había funcionado y les compro el tiempo necesario para poder escapar, y tenían que escapar para salvar a Entrapta.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Scorpia se levantó, con más confianza y determinación que nunca.

\- “ _No importa que tan imposible sea, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer, ¡rescataremos a Entrapta!”_ proclamó, enmarcando su convicción haciendo un gesto triunfal con el brazo. Emily acompañó sus palabras haciendo movimientos y sonidos eufóricos.

\- “ _Por cierto… ¿tú sabes dónde queda Isla Bestia?”_ preguntó Scorpia después de un momento, su expresión algo avergonzada, aunque aún alegre.

Emily negó con un apernado sonido robótico.

\- “ _Bueno, eso puede ser un problema si queremos llegar hasta allí ¿no?”_ dedujo Scorpia mientras retomaba su camino por el bosque – “ _Tendremos que pedir indicaciones, pero… no parece que haya mucha gente aquí a quienes podamos preguntar”_ dijo observando pensativamente los alrededores.

\- “ _¿Sabes, Emily? Antes había un sinnúmero de pueblos y aldeas dispersos en los Bosques Susurrantes. Suena loco ¿verdad? Gente viviendo en el interior de los temibles Bosques Susurrantes”._

 _\- “BIP BIP BRIP”_ respondió la bot aportando a la conversación.

\- “ _Por supuesto, la Horda nunca nos contó eso, ellos nos dijeron que lo único que había dentro de los bosques, eran bases Rebeldes, pero, cuando era niña y jugaba en las ruinas del reino, encontré muchos dibujos y murales de escorpios, no sé, pasando el rato en varios pueblos del bosque”_ comentó Scorpia, la nostalgia impregnando sus palabras.

Scorpia se preguntaba cómo fue que las alegres personas de esos dibujos terminaron convirtiéndose en rebeldes, se veían amables y felices, no como viles hostigadores. Pero en algún momento debieron hacerlo, ¿sino por qué otro motivo la Horda habría enviado bots a atacarlos?

Es decir, Scorpia sabía que los métodos de la Horda no eran los más pacíficos ni amables, pero lo hacían para instalar la paz en Etheria ¿no? La paz bajo el dominio de Hordak por supuesto, y los rebeldes eran los que se oponían a la paz, por ello se desató la guerra, una muy larga guerra.

Que los métodos de la Horda fueran correctos o no, o si invadir y doblegar pueblos y reinos era una buena forma de obtener la paz, Scorpia no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Ella era una buena soldado, hacia lo que tenía que hacer, siempre cumplía sus órdenes lo mejor que podía, hasta ese día...

Unos sonidos cercanos, en la vegetación, saco a la mujer escorpión de sus pensamientos. Emily también pareció captar el ruido, ya que también volteo es su dirección.

Una criatura apareció de entre los árboles, era casi del tamaño de Emily, su cuerpo parecía estar segmentado, como el de un insecto. El primer segmento era delgado y tenía cuatro fuertes patas que terminaban en gruesas y peligrosas puntas, mientras que el segundo, era regordete y también contaba con cuatro patas, solo que estas eran largas y delgadas. En su cabeza había cuatro ojos y dos poderosas mandíbulas.

Gritando, Scorpia salto en el lugar por la sorpresa de ver un animal así, no se parecía a nada que haya visto antes. La criatura les rugió amenazadoramente en respuesta, mientras extendía las peligrosas patas delanteras.

Emily inmediatamente comenzó a dispararle rayos desde su cañón de plasma interno, mientas se posicionaba cubriendo a Scorpia.

Lejos de asustarse, el insecto contrataco saltando sobre la bot.

\- “ _¡Emily!”_ gritó Scorpia, mientras Emily se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro intentando quitarse al enojado animal de encima.

Girando con fuerza, Scorpia golpeó a la criatura con la cola, quitándosela de encima a la robot y enviándola volando por el aire. El animal golpeo torpemente el suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, solo para ser embestido por Emily, el nuevo golpe lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Poniéndose junto a Emily, Scorpia se preparó para el siguiente ataque, esta vez no fallaría en aguijonearlo. Por un momento, todos se observaron, a la expectativa de quién haría el siguiente movimiento.

Luego, la criatura ladeo la cabeza mientras movía de un lado a otro sus antenas, y finalmente giró y se alejó en otra dirección, desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Scorpia y Emily se vieron confundidas por un momento.

\- “ _Creo que no quería atacarnos”_ concluyó Scorpia entre risas – “ _Parece que solo la asustamos y nos atacó porque nosotras la atacamos primero”_ continuó algo avergonzada, rascándose la nuca con el extremo de una pinza.

\- “ _Parece que los Bosques Susurrantes no son tan terribles después de todo ¿no es así Emily?”_ comentó alegremente mientras retomaban la marcha.

\- “ _Al menos no después de… bueno ya sabes… desde lo de la Black Garnet…”_ mientras decía esto, el ánimo de Scorpia fue decayendo.

La Black Garnet, esa era la piedra rúnica de su familia, de su reino, y por muy ridículo que parezca, ella era la princesa de Escorpio, esa piedra debería ser de ella. No es como que algo de eso importara, ya que en realidad ella no era una princesa, y su reino… bueno su reino había perecido tristemente, pero ellos habían sido leales hasta el final, los escorpios eran leales.

Aunque la Horda pudo no haber sido tan leal como ellos, considerando el lamentable final de su pueblo.

Pero para Scorpia, ella ya no podía considerarse leal, había traicionado a Catra y desertado de la Horda, rompiendo el acuerdo de su familia con Hordak. Lo había dejado todo atrás, a la gente que la crio y protegió toda su vida, a las tierras donde nació y el único lugar al que alguna vez podría pertenecer, a sus pertenencias más preciadas y a sus recuerdos más queridos.

Todo ya era parte del pasado, ya no podía regresar, no sin rescatar a Entrapta, y rescatar a Entrapta significaba salvar a un enemigo de la Horda, por lo que eso la convertía en enemiga de la Horda también.

Al dejar la Horda, había renunciado a toda su vida, a todo su pasado y seguridades. Pero ese era un precio que Scorpia estaba dispuesta a pagar por salvar a quien era, tal vez, su única amiga en el mundo, además de Emily por supuesto.

Y aunque estaba determinada a rescatarla, eso no solucionaba el cómo hacerlo.

Por muy optimista que fuera respecto a su tarea, Scorpia tenía que admitir que no tenía idea de cómo llevarla a cabo. No sabía dónde estaba Isla Bestia, ni como llegaría hasta allí, o qué habría en esa isla, ni cómo encontrarían a Entrapta, o como regresarían, ni mucho menos a dónde se supone que debían “regresar”.

Y tenía que admitirlo, cargando con solo un par de armas paralizantes, una manta y un poco de comida, no podría hacer nada contra la isla.

Con solo quererlo, no alcanzaba, necesitaban ayuda para cumplir su misión. Lo que era un verdadero problema ya que estaban absolutamente solas.

Caminando tan perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, Scorpia no notó hacia dónde se dirigían, hasta que, a la distancia, pudo ver asomando el imponente castillo de Luna Brillante, con la Roca Lunar brillando majestuosamente a lo alto de su torre, iluminando arrogantemente todo alrededor del mismísimo corazón de la Rebelión.

Emily chocó torpemente contra Scorpia cuando esta detuvo abruptamente su caminar, casi provocando que ambas caigan.

La bot se quejó por el repentino obstáculo en su camino.

\- “ _Esta bien, está bien, lamento haberme detenido sin avisar…”_ se disculpó sinceramente la mujer escorpión y regreso su vista a Luna Brillante – “ _Pero… ¿crees que…? Naaa es una idea ridícula”_

 _\- “BIIIP BRIIP PIP”_ articuló la bot cambiando a una actitud más curiosa.

\- “ _Es solo que… Bueno, las princesas parecen ser buenas amigas. Ellas eran amigas de Entrapta, incluso estuvieron dispuestas a entregar a Catra cuando creyeron que ella estaba en peligro… Tal vez aun estén dispuestas a salvarla…”_ explicó Scorpia, notando que al decirlo, en realidad no sonaba tan loco.

Emily respondió con más de sus robóticos sonidos, mientras comenzaba a avanzar a paso confiado hacia Luna Brillante.

\- “ _Emily no, no, ¡espera!”_ dijo Scorpia preocupada mientras se apresuraba en detener a la robot. A lo que esta respondió intrigada, haciendo juego de luces.

\- “ _Es que… no sé si sea una buena idea que yo vaya. No soy como ellas, yo no encajo con las princesas, ellas no me querrán allí, ya se llevaban mal con mi familia aun antes de la llegada de Hordak”_ dijo Scorpia tomando una postura triste – “ _Solo mírame. Ellas son lindas y delicadas y yo bueno… Soy grande y tengo estas torpes pinzas que lo rompen todo…”_

A Scorpia siempre le dijeron que nunca encajaría con las princesas, que las haría sentir incomodas y que, por eso, no les caería bien y la tratarían mal.

Las princesas la rechazarían, así como todos parecían rechazarla. Entrapta nunca la había rechazado, pero eso era más que nada porque la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba allí para comenzar, o solo porque a Entrapta parecía gustarle que alguien escuche sus teorías y cosas sin sentido.

Aunque muchas veces la invitaba a formar parte de sus explosivos experimentos. Scorpia no pudo evitar reír con el recuerdo de aquella vez que provocaron un apagón en toda la Zona del Miedo, Catra había estado tan enojada aquella vez. También recordó todas las “citas” que tenían para compartir comida pequeña.

Realmente extrañaba a Entrapta y se sentía horriblemente culpable por haber permitido que la destierren de esa forma, Entrapta no era una traidora como decía Catra, Entrapta hizo todo lo posible por salvarlos, incluso renuncio a llevar a cabo un experimento, la princesa nunca antes había rechazado probar uno de sus experimentos, por muy peligroso que fuera, solo lo hizo con ese.

Entrapta no se merecía el cruel destino que le habían dado, Entrapta no merecía estar en Isla Bestia.

\- “ _No importa que las princesas no me quieran, no importa si me rechazan o encarcelan. Lo único importante es que las convenzamos de salvar a Entrapta, si alguien puede ir a Isla Bestia y regresar, tienen que ser ellas”_ dijo Scorpia con una firme mirada en sus ojos.

\- “ _Aunque tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar al castillo y hablar con ellas sin que nos capturen antes”_ se dio cuenta, parecía ser que absolutamente nada sería fácil para ellas, no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente.

Pero no dejaría que nada las detenga _._

Emily comenzó a emitir un sinnúmero de variados sonidos acompañados por juegos de luces, Scorpia la observo atentamente.

\- “ _¿Dices que Entrapta cargo en tu disco duro un mapa de Luna Brillante? ¿Y que podemos entrar sin ser vistas por ductos y pasillos secundarios?”_ preguntó Scorpia corroborando si lo que había interpretado era correcto.

En cuanto Emily respondió afirmativamente, fue levantada repentinamente por unas fuertes pinzas – “ _¡AYY ENTRAPTA, ERES UNA GENIA!”_ casi gritó alegremente Scorpia, mientras las giraba a ambas entre risas de felicidad.

\- “ _Definitivamente eres la mejor Emily”_ dijo la mujer luego de bajarla y darle un gran y fuerte abrazo.

Finalmente, rescatar a Entrapta era una posibilidad muy real y nada más que eso importaba.

No importaba lo que las demás princesas crean de ella, no importaba todo lo que siempre le habían dicho en la Horda, no importaba dejar atrás todo lo que conocía en la vida, no importaba renunciar a cualquier seguridad que antes haya tenido.

Y por sobre todo, no importaba lo que Catra crea de ella, Scorpia no la había traicionado, Catra fue quien la traiciono, pero aun así, Scorpia no la traicionaría. Aunque sabía que la felina no se tomaría bien su partida, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, Catra estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella haya podido hacer, pero aun así, no dejaría que nada malo le pase, ella seguiría estando para Catra. Cuando Catra decida aceptarla, ella seguiría allí, porque era una buena amiga, aunque no lo fueran con ella.

Scorpia estaba más segura que nunca, ella era fuerte, valiente y por sobre todo leal.

Y daba los mejores abrazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este fic para participar en el concurso de One Shots del grupo “She-ra y los memes del poder” y porque nunca hay suficiente de la bb Scorpia :)


End file.
